It's A Wedding
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: There are some human things that Pearl lets herself be talked into. This is one of those things


**AN: This is a Christmas present for a friend! And I really hope she loves it**

* * *

Pearl paces the small room. How she let Stevonnie talk her into this she doesn't know. She stops, pausing in front of the floor length mirror, and stares at herself. The human dress rests on her body nicely, flowing and fluffy… Much like Rose's dress once was. Oh, how did she let herself be talked into this silly human tradition!? It's been years since Jasper was redeemed, Homeworld once again soundly defeated and life on earth nice and peaceful. Hundreds of years in fact. Her thin fingers pick at the lace lining the heart cut neckline of her dress. She loves Jasper dearly, why does she have to do this to prove it? So much could go wrong. Silly to think that now but every bad scenario plays through Pearl's mind as she stares at herself in that mirror.

"You look beautiful," a voice speaks up and she twirls, admiring for a second how her dress billows, to stare at Garnet who wears a dashing tuxedo, like the one Greg got her oh so long ago. The red/purple Gem smiles at her, gemed hands reaching out to cup the paler Gem's face.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. It's not as silly as you want to believe and you deserve to be happy," the taller Gem says rubbing the other's cheeks. Pearl smiles weakly, one hand coming up to cradle Garnet's hand.

"Future sight?"

"Future sight. Now come on, Stevonnie is waiting and so is _she._ "

Garnet lets go of Pearl's face and offers her an arm to hold. Pearl places a hand on Garnet's arm and together they walk out of the room. Steven's room has had many upgrades over the years. There is a small memorial to Greg and Rose, more rooms added on, the kitchen expanded and upgraded, proof that humans are ever changing, even half-Gem ones. Proof that even Gems can change. Standing in front of the home portal is Jasper. The Quartz soldier cuts a stunning figuring standing tall in a slick white dress. It hugs her frame so wonderfully, leaving nothing to anyone's imagination. Unlike Pearl's dress that poofs and has a heart neckline Jaspers is slightly layered while staying slick and has a plunging neckline. A black tie draws Pearl's eyes down the cut and she swallows thickly. The bigger Gem beams when she spots Pearl. Gone is the tenseness, the anger, the desperation in that frame.

"See everything is fine," Garnet whispers as the wedding march plays. The fusion leads Pearl down the aisle to Jasper who takes her hand so gently. Stevonnie stands between them beaming happily. They have a book, a bible, in their hands.

Jasper takes in Pearl, takes in the long flowing dress that almost blends in with her lover's skin, takes in the light blue blush that stains her cheeks, just takes in everything. Life hasn't been easy. Her beginning and middle rough and violent, fighting to stay alive. Hating so much because she didn't understand. But here and now, holding a Pearl's hand, holding _her_ Pearl's hand she thinks she can finally believe the Rosebud's words that change is possible, that you don't have to be what you were created for. Looking into those big sky blue eyes, Jasper feels like more than a brute.

"Jasper do you have any words to say?" Stevonnie says bringing her out of her thoughts.

"We started off as enemies, you and I. But now we are more. You and your friends have shown me what it's like to live, really live. To be more than just a Quartz soldier. And while I never plan on letting you go, unless you want me to, I am glad to have a way to show others that you are mine and I am yours," the large orange gem says. She trips over her words, trying to make sure they come out the way she wants them too. Pearl ducks her head and looks up through her lashes.

"I never thought we would have anything in common. I will admit that I had you pegged much like you had me pegged. An enemy, useless, violent, any number of bad things. But then… You showed me how wrong I was. You are intelligent, agile and cunning and so much more. And while this is more of a human tradition I am glad to do it with you," Pearl says with what seems like so much more grace and ease.

More words are said, rings are exchanged and then Jasper gets to dip kiss her lover to the cheering of those who came. Stevonnie is the loudest one cheering and Jasper wonders how much of that is Connie and if the human girl who taught her humans weren't bad is still there.

"Now cake! And don't worry Pearl, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Stevonnie says. The rest of the night passes quickly and Pearl is grateful to be alone in the room of the temple she shares with Jasper. They have a bed in the room and dry areas so that Jasper doesn't feel trapped by the water. They lay together, neither feeling like closing their eyes, hands exploring each other's body over the dresses they haven't taken off. Words have never been Jasper's preferred method of expressing herself so she lets her actions speak now as she sits up. Large hands that once poofed others now gently removes the delicate dress. She raises an eyebrow when she sees that Pearl is completely naked underneath.

"Would you prefer that I project my clothing?" Pearl asks coyly. Jasper shakes her head, leaning down to place her head on Pearl's stomach. Pearl pets Jasper's sandy hair, humming a soft tune. Warm lips kiss her skin and she smiles.

"I love you too, Jasper."

The Quartz grunts softly, her large hands gently rubbing circles on Pearl's thighs to take any possible sting from the sounds. Soon the other dress is removed, leaving them both naked and exposed to the crisp air. And still, neither one of them move to turn the comfortable moment into something steamier. Instead, Jasper curls around Pearl and they both drift into a content. Neither sleeping nor daydreaming, just the bliss that comes from being close to one you love.


End file.
